Supernatural: Into the Night
by s1023818
Summary: It's been eight years since Angela Michelson has seen Dean and Sam Winchester, but now, after being possessed by a demon that forced Angela to kill her own family, they find themselves together again. Events are based off of Supernatural: Season 1, Episode 4 (Phantom Traveler) to Episode 22 (Devil's Trap).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"So where next, Sammy?" I asked, taking a bite out of my bacon cheeseburger. "Is it California? I could do with a beach day." It had been awhile since I'd had a day off.

Sam looked up from the laptop and gave me his typical 'dude, seriously?' look that I had grown use to and shook his head in exasperation. "I wish you'd take things more seriously," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Loosen up Sammy," I laughed. "I'm just joking. Seriously though, where we are we heading?"

"Well, since dad's journal hasn't given us anything of useful information and we haven't found any new leads that would help us find him, I just browsed online until I came across….." He paused for a moment to turn around the laptop. "…this."

"Missoula, Montana?" I asked. I sighed and dropped my burger back on my plate. "And here I thought we would finally get to go someplace that wasn't freezing cold."

Sam paid no noticed to my complaints and continued. "There have been some weird things going on. A few people have gone missing; there have been some freak snowstorms-"

"Oh course there's snowstorms- it's Montana," I scoffed.

"Yeah, but they don't literally come out of nowhere," Sam argued. "I really think we should check this out Dean."

I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Sure Sammy, whatever you want. But don't you dare tell me to hurry up! I'm going to eat my burger in perfect, peaceful bliss." With that I took a huge bite and began to chew with my mouth open, making savory noises as I did so.

"Attractive," Sam sighed, shaking his head and going back to his research.

I gave a snort. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Yep, just another day in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 1: Angela

I had been walking back to my apartment in Seattle from the grocery store when it happened. When _she_ took over.

At first, I didn't quite understand what was going on. All of a sudden, I had absolutely no control over my body. I couldn't make myself walk forward, move my arms, turn my head….I was helpless. It was when I heard _her_ voice inside my head that I realized what was really going on.

I was being possessed. By a demon. And I could tell by the darkness in her thoughts that she had something terrible in store planned for me.

I'd grown up knowing about the supernatural- demons, witches, ghosts. My father use to hunt them down, and he use to be good at it too. Really good. He taught me about them- not a lot about them, but enough so that I would have some idea on how to protect myself. But I doubt he thought I would one day become possessed by a demon because he never prepared me for this.

It was horrible. I tried fighting her, every step of the way, but she only laughed at my attempts.

_Oh the fun we're going to have together,_ she whispered darkly to me. I inwardly screamed.

Before I knew it, we were at the airport, buying a one way ticket to Missoula, Montana, the town my family lived in. And after a short flight, I found my body in front of my family's house. It was a simple, small home. It had a green lawn, a clean porch, and a white picket fence- the typical American dream house.

The demon made my body walk up the steps and knock on the door. My father answered it, nothing but smiles on his face once he saw me.

"Angela! I didn't know you were coming!" he exclaimed. He wrapped my body into a tight hug. The demon hugged him back. "It's good to see you kiddo."

He looked just as I remembered him. Black hair graying out, turning it to salt and pepper, with deep, dark brown eyes. I looked like the copy of my mother instead of his, but what we weren't alike in looks, we made up with in personality.

"It's good to see you too, daddy," the demon replied sweetly. "Is mom and Amy here?"

"They sure are," he replied as he led me into the kitchen. He turned his head and shouted, "Andrea! Amy! Angela's here!"

"It'll be so good to see them again," the demon practically purred. "It's been _so_ long."

And that's when I saw it. For a second, the demon's guard was down, and I was able to see in thoughts. I saw exactly what she was planning for my family. Why it was waiting until my entire family was in the living room to strike. And for a moment, just a moment, I found the strength to take control.

"Dad, _run!_ It's-" I started to scream, but the demon quickly put a physic clamp on my mouth, taking back over control.

My father's eyebrows were pulled tightly together and he gave me a puzzled look. Given a few more moments, he might have figured out exactly what was going on, but the demon was smart and quickly covered her mistake.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" she said quickly. "And you ruined it! You better run before you face my wrath!"

Hardly anything I would say, but how was my father to know? He hadn't seen me since I took a nursing job in Seattle- just under two years ago- and we didn't talk on the phone much.

My father and I didn't get along well. We fought all the time, over the simplest of things. My mother said it was because we were so similar. We were both stubborn and strong-willed, both impulsive and outspoken, both quick to get angry and slow to forgive. It certainly wasn't a healthy match.

My mother and Amy came pounding down the stairs, both giving a cry of surprise and happiness when they saw me. They both threw themselves at me, hugging me fiercely, which the demon responded to.

My mother pulled away first, but my fifteen year old sister continued to hang on tightly. We had always been close and it had been hard for her when I had moved away.

"I've missed you so much Angela!" she told me, smiling up at me with adoration. She reminded me of myself when I was fifteen. Long, light golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes (hers darker than mine) shinning. She was five and a half feet tall- an inch shorter than I was- and her body was thin and made of nothing but angles. But I knew from experience she would fill out soon and leave behind her awkwardness to give into slender gracefulness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Well for starters," the demon said. "This."

Before I could even comprehend what the demon was making my body do, a knife was in my hands and it flashed out to slit my sister's throat open.

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!_ I screeched internally. My mother and father echoed my silent scream as Amy's body collapsed to the ground, her eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling.

The demon lunged at my mother, slashing at her throat so quickly, there was no chance for her to defend herself. Inside, I was half-screaming, half-crying, trying to find a way to break free and take control, but my attempts were useless. The demon was slaughtering my family with my own hands. And there was nothing I could do but watch.

My father was making a move for the salt shaker on the counter, finally understanding that I was possessed, but he never made it. The demon used her powers to slam him against the wall and had a knife pressed against his throat in an instant.

"Hello Andrew," the demon purred. "It's been such a _very_ long time."

"Hazel," my father said, his voice fierce and his face hard with anger and grief. "You let my daughter go!"

"Now why would I do that?" the demon- Hazel- asked. She caressed the right side of my body and I inwardly flinched. "I like this body. Your daughter is very beautiful. You should be proud that she caught my attention."

"She has nothing to do with this!" he shouted.

"She has everything to do with this! You sent me to hell! It took twenty-eight years for me to climb out of that pit! Twenty-eight years of agony!" the demon hissed, pressing the knife even harder against his throat. "And now, I am going to take my revenge. I may not be able to send you to hell, but I can make your life and your afterlife a living one. I'm going to kill you slowly and when you finally do die, you can live for the rest of eternity knowing that I'm possessing your precious daughter."

With a shout of pure rage, my father threw himself at my body, but the demon was prepared for him, and with a laugh she shoved him back against the wall with her telepathic powers.

"Let's begin, shall we?" she asked.

And then she hurt him. Badly. His screams of agony and her peels of evil laughter filled the air as she cut him again and again with the knife. And the whole time I was inwardly sobbing and screaming, unable to lift a finger to help my father.

It seemed like it had been going on for hours when suddenly, there was a crash- the sound of the front door being forced open. Two men rushed in- both in their mid twenties. The first one was outrageously tall with long, shaggy rich brown hair and hazel eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about his features- as if I had seen them before.

It wasn't until I had a good look at the second that I knew who these men were. He was still incredibly handsome and possessed the same intense, dark green eyes I remembered well. His hair was the same too- light brown and cut short. Only a few things had changed- the few inches he had gained in height, the strength in his jaw line, his five o'clock shadow, his once lean body now strong and muscular- but it was like I had seen him yesterday, as if no time had passed.

Dean Winchester had come back, to save me once again. And this time, he had his younger brother Sam with him.

"Let the girl and her father go you black-eyed bitch!" Dean snarled. He rushed forward, Sam beside him, but the demon laughed and merely flicked my hand, sending them flying against the wall, pinning them there.

"Just stay put for now boys," the demon giggled. "You're turn will come later."

The demon turned to my father and said, "It's time for your life to end now, Andrew. And who knows, in a few centuries, I may let Angela join you…if she's good."

Dean and Sam gave shouts of protests, but the demon ignored them. She lifted the knife, ready to plunge it into my father's heart. My father looked up, and I felt like he was looking right at me. His eyes were sad, but there was something peaceful inside of them.

"It's okay Angel," he whispered. "It's okay."

Hearing him use my childhood nickname was a shock. My father hadn't called me that since I was ten years old, and hearing him call me by it again, filled me with strength. That strength, along with a glance out of the corner of my eyes of my mother and sister's bodies lifeless on the ground, gave me enough power and rage to once again take control of my body. I could feel the demon's surprise and her attempts to fight back, but this was _my_ body, and I was the one in control.

"Dad!" I gasped, collapsing to my knees in front of him, tears rolling down my face. "Dad, it's me!"

"Angela?" he asked, his voice hoarse with pain. He reached his hand out and I grasped it tightly in my own, pressing it against my face.

I smiled at him through my tears and said, "I'm here dad, I'm here."

Released from the demon's powers, I looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Dean standing over us. His face was one of shock and disbelief. "Angela?" he asked. "As in Angela Michelson?"

"Yeah," I said, giving him a weak smile. "Hey Dean. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Dean started to reply, but my gasp interrupted him. I screwed up my face and placed my hand against my temple in a gesture of pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded, dropping to his knees beside me.

"Head is…_pounding_," I said through gritted teeth. I winced again and panted with effort. "Hazel….she's still inside me! She's fighting for control."

"Can of salt….on counter," came my father's weak voice. "Eat it. Can't hold off….forever."

Dean nodded and leaped to his feet to get the salt, quickly returning and handing it to me. I wrinkled my nose and said, "Bottom's up," before tipping my head back and pouring the salt down my throat. The demon withered and screamed within me, shouting curses at my and promising me that she would come back and drag me to hell with her.

_Not today, bitch!_ I shouted back. _Now get out of my _BODY!

My mouth was ripped open and with a scream, black smoke poured out of it, the demon escaping with it.

When the deed was done, I fell to the floor, breathing hard. It took me only a moment to recover, and when I did, I crawled closer to my father, crouching in front of him and once again taking his hand as I whispered, "Hang on dad. I'll get help."

His eyes fluttered to life at my touch and they focused on me. He grasped my hand tighter. "No use," he croaked. The blood from his wounds had made a deep red pool around him. "The blood….."

"You'll be just fine, you'll see!" I cried out stubbornly. I whipped around to face Dean. "Call an ambulance!"

He hesitated. "Angela….." He paused before saying gently. "He's bleeding out. It's a miracle he's still holding on. He's dying."

"No he isn't!" I screamed at him, practically hysterical. "How can you say that? You-"

"Angela," my father cut of my rant sharply. "He's right. I'm as good as dead."

"No," I protested. I shook my head fiercely, tears flying. "No you can't, you can't leave me!"

"I don't have a choice," he said, his voice full of pain. "Now, I need you to listen carefully to me."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, wanting to block out the horrors of the moment.

"Listen to me! Open your eyes!" my father barked out fiercely as he squeezed my hand with an amazing amount of strength. I opened my eyes to see his deep brown eyes blazing with a fiery intensity that made me jerked back in surprise.

"Listen!" my father repeated. He leaned forward towards me, wincing as he did so. "We don't have much time! I wish we had more, but we don't. There's so much I wanted to teach you…so much I wanted to tell you…." He shook his head sadly. "Angela, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," I promised, holding back a sob. Dean had long since backed away, letting me spend the last few final moments I had with my father alone.

He clutched my hand even tighter. "I want you to finish what I started," he told me. "Upstairs, at the back of my closest, is a box. Open it when you have the chance. Everything you need is in there."

"Need for what?" I asked, confused.

"Everything you need to stop this from happening to all the other good people out there. Everything you need to become a hunter."

My father was asking me to become a hunter, the very thing he swore he'd never let Amy or I become. But he hadn't seen this in my future. All bets were off.

My jaw hardened into a tight, stubborn line. I gave one, sharp nod.

He relaxed at my agreement. "Good….that's good," he sighed. "You're the best daughter I could have asked for. Strong. So strong. You'll need to be."

"I'll do my best," I promised.

My father's voice was growing weaker and weaker. "Angela," he coughed, blood bubbling at his lips. "One last thing. Find her…..Hazel….and when you do…..you kill her. You….kill her hard."

Another sob tore from my body. "I will dad. I promise."

He let lose a sigh and leaned back against the wall. "Good….." he murmured. "That's good….." He took a deep breath, cause a gurgling sound to come from his body. "Love….you….."

His breathing stopped. His hand went limp in mine and his body slumped against the wall. His eyes looked sightlessly over at the bodies of my mother and sister. He was dead.

I looked down at my hands to see them covered in blood. I stared at them in horror, scrambling to my feet as I whispered, "No…no…"

I spun around, ready to bolt, only to run into Dean. He put his strong arms around me and wrapped me in a crushing hug. I clutched at the front of his leather jacket and buried my face in it as I let loose a series of heart wrenching sobs.

"I know," was all he said. Just "I know". It was all he needed to say.

After a few moments, Sam's voice came from somewhere to my right. "Dean, we have to get out of here. The demon could come back with others. Or someone could have heard the noise and called the police. We have to take her with us too- her fingerprints are all over the knife. They'll assume she did this."

Dean pulled back abruptly to turn and face Sam. "Son of a bitch," he cursed. "I guess we do have to take her with his." He thought for a moment before saying, "I say we get into the car and haul ass and get as far over the state line as possible. Once we get over, we should be fine."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here."

Dean grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the door, but I ripped away from him, shaking my head. "Wait, I need to get something."

"We don't have time!" he snapped at my. He made another attempt to grab my arm, but I quickly darted out of reach.

"For this we do," I told him, and I bolted up the stairs. Dean yelled after me, but I ignored him, taking the steps two at a time.

When I reached my parent's room, I did exactly as my father ordered and went to their closest. It took me a second because I had to did around a bit (my mother was never a very organized person), but I finally found it.

It was just a plain, large cardboard box taped shut. There was nothing special about its appearance, but as I held it in my hands, I knew that wasn't the case.

"That's it?" Dean's voice came from behind me. "That's what's so important? A box?"

"Yes," I said simply, not wanting to argue with him. He snorted in response.

"Well, you might as well grab a few things while you're up here," he told me. "Reminders, money…."

I and shoved the box in Dean's direction. He picked it up without protest, much to my surprise. Standing, I headed over to my mother's beside table. Sitting on it was her jewelry box. With a deep breath, I opened it and took a few things I knew she would want me to have: the engagement ring my father gave her, her diamond earrings, her great-grandmother's and great-grandfather's wedding rings, and her silver plated locket my father gave her that held a picture of all of us.

Hanging on one of their walls was at least two dozen pictures. I took two of them and put them in the bag. My parent's wedding picture and our family photo from two years ago.

Next, I traveled over to my father's side of bed. I opened his table drawer and took out the gun inside it, tucking it into the back of my jeans. Dean raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing.

"Okay," I said after a moment of looking around the room. "I'm ready." There was nothing of my sister's that I wanted. Pictures would be enough.

I headed downstairs, Dean right behind me. I kept my eyes straight ahead as I headed towards the front door, knowing better than to revisit the horrors off to my right.

"Hang on a second," Dean said when I got to the front door. I handed me the box he had been carrying for me and disappeared into the kitchen, which was now out of sight.

After a minute, he returned with my father's wallet in hand. "We'll need the money," he explained to me. I said nothing and walked out the front door.

Outside, Sam was in the front seat of the car. I was surprised to see that it was the same 1967 Impala that his father had driven all those years ago. It was still in perfect condition and had to be one of the most beautiful cars I had seen. Not much of a surprise. Like Dean Winchester would drive anything less.

Dean took the box from me and loaded it into the trunk before opening my door for me. I hesitated for a moment, turning around to give my old home and all the pleasant, safe memories within it a last loving look before climbing into the car and keeping my eyes planted on the road as Dean got into the driver's seat and drove away.


	3. Chapter 2: Angela

We drove non-stop for hours. I didn't say a word the whole way. I wasn't in a very talkative mood- who would be after what I had to go through? Dean and Sam were more than happy to let me keep to myself, mostly keeping quiet themselves besides some small talk here and there and the occasional jab at each other.

Finally, we pulled into an old, crappy motel in the middle of nowhere in South Dakota. A part of me was already dreading the old musty smells, cockroaches, and lumpy mattresses. The other part, the stronger and louder part, said to hell with it because at least it was a place I could finally sleep and get some rest.

"Alright, I'll go check in," Dean said. "You two stay here."

With that, he got out of the car and walked into the lobby, leaving Sam and I alone in the car.

"I know how you're feeling," Sam said quietly after Dean was out of sight.

At first I didn't respond, I just kept staring the window. After a few seconds, I whipped my head around and demanded, almost aggressively, "How?"

"You already know about my mom dying when I was a kid, right?" Sam asked. I nodded once. Dean had told me about that. "Well…our dad, he's missing. Dean and I have been searching for him for awhile now, and we can't find him. We don't even know if he's alive. And then, about a month ago….." Sam choked up for a minute. "I watched my girlfriend for over a year, Jessica; die right in front of me. Killed by the same demon as my mom."

Sam took a deep breath, tears gleaming in his eyes. "I never told anyone this, not even Dean, but I was going to propose to her. I'd been ring shopping for weeks, trying to find the perfect one. But I never got the chance."

I looked at Sam with a combination of pity and horror. I didn't know what to say right away. What _could_ I say? Nothing I said would make it better

We sat in silence for a few more moments. "Does it get easier?" I asked quietly.

"In some ways yes, in other ways no," Sam replied, a sad smile on his face. "You'll always miss them, that will never change, but every day, it hurts a little less. The best thing you can do is take it one day at a time and live the way they would want us to."

I thought about what he said. "Thanks Sam," I told him. "I needed that."

He smiled at me, "No problem."

Dean walked back up to the car and opened the door. "We're in room seven," he told us.

We all got out of the car. Sam and Dean grabbed their duffle bags from the back while I grabbed my dad's box. We made our way inside and I had to admit that it wasn't as bad as I thought. Sure it smelled, but it was decently clean and I didn't see any evidence of bugs.

"Angela, why don't you take a shower first," Dean suggested. I took one look at the dried blood covering me and I quickly nodded, trying my best not to heave my up my guts. I practically ran for the bathroom, wanting to get clean as soon as possible.

"Go ahead and throw your clothes outside the door when you're done and I'll get rid of them!" Dean called as I shut the door.

"If I do that, what am I supposed to wear?" I asked, poking my head out the door as I undressed.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said. "I got you covered."

I gave him a doubtful look and closed the door only to open it and say, "Hey, the lock on this door is broken, so no funny business!"

Dean flashed me a smile. "No promises," he said mischievously.

Rolling my eyes, I did as he said, throwing my clothes- all but my undergarments- out the door. I turned on the shower, but didn't even wait for the water to get warm. I just jumped right in, scrubbing furiously at my body, turning the water pink as I did so.

I just about done when I heard the door open and Dean shout, "I'm coming in!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Dean! No!"

"Too late!" he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not looking."

I peeked my head around the curtain to see him covering his eyes with one hand. The other hand held a bundle of clothes.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed as he slammed into the counter. I laughed and he set down the clothes. "Alright, I'm leaving now. Hurry up, Sam and I want to shower too."

"Yeah, you need one!" I shot at him.

"I'll have you know that I am very hygen- OW!" he exclaimed again, this time running into the wall. I laughed again.

"That's it, I'm gone," Dean grumbled, and with that he was.

I got out of the shower and quickly dried myself off before throwing on the clothes left for me- a navy blue button up shirt and worn jeans along with a belt that had seen better days. They must have been Dean's, because I felt like I was wearing a tent once I had them on. The shirt can to mid thigh and I had to roll up the sleeves so I wasn't swimming in it. The pants were the worst, and even with the belt pulled tight and the legs rolled up I couldn't walk right in them.

"Took long enough Princess," Dean complained as I headed out of the bathroom and Sam headed in.

I put my hands on my hips, knowing just how ridiculous I looked, and said scornfully, "Eat me Winchester."

A smile flashed across his face. "Put some barbeque sauce on and I just might," he laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

"Asswipe," I muttered, making Dean laugh again. I rolled my eyes. "Do you care about these pants?" I asked.

"No," Dean replied. "I was about to get rid of them."

"Good, give me your knife," I demanded. With a questioning look, he handed it to me and I quickly made work at the jeans, cutting them into shorts that went to mid thigh. Granted, they were quite large, but at least I could walk. I handed Dean his knife back. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a shrug, taking his knife back.

"Not for the knife," I corrected, my voice become somber. "For what you did, back at my parents house."

"No thanks needed," Dean said, brushing it off. "It's what Sam and I do. We hunt evil sons of bitches down, and we gank 'um- it's just part of the job description. Though you were the one who did the ganking, not us, so we really didn't _do_ anything."

"Still," I insisted. "Thank you. If you hadn't been there…..I don't know what I would have done. Lost it probably. Thanks for helping me keep it together. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Nah, you have a firm head on your shoulders," Dean said off-handedly with a shrug. "You would have figured something out."

"Dean, just take the God damn gratitude I'm offering you," I snapped.

"Alright Princess," Dean said, laughing. "You're welcome."

Sam exited the bathroom at that moment and Dean exclaimed, "See how fast the men folk shower? If you girls learned a lesson or two from us guys, imagine how low water bills across America would become!"

I flipped him off. He merely laughed and left the room. Damn he was infuriating.

Sam sat down at the table across the room, pulling out a leather bound journal and beginning to read it. I sat down on one of the beds and started to watch television. There wasn't much to chose from- it had a total of five channels and two of them were in Spanish. Since the English channels only a choice of a weather report (boring!), politics (honestly, could care less about them at this point), and cooking (I sucked at it), I opted to watch a Spanish soap opera. Besides the basics and curse words, I didn't know a lick of Spanish (I had taken French in high school and college) but I was able to understand enough through tones, hand gestures, and dramatic music and I had to admit that it was actually pretty interesting.

"Hey you want anything to eat or drink?" Sam asked me during a commercial. "They have a convince store down the road."

"Yeah, can you get me a coke," I replied. The thought of food made my stomach turn.

"Alright, I'll go grab it," Sam said, getting to his feet. He went to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Yo, Dean!"

"What?" came the muffled shout.

"I'm going to the convenience store.. Do you want the usual?"

Dean opened the door. His hair was dripping wet and he was shirtless. I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a fantastic body.

"Seriously man, why do you bother asking?" Dean demanded disdainfully as he dried his head with a towel.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." He shut the door gently behind him.

"What's the usual?" I asked Dean as he pulled on his shirt.

"Beer and pie," he replied. I gave a snort of laughter and he flashed me a smile before sitting down where Sam had been just a few moments ago and begun reading out of the same journal.

We sat in silence for awhile, Dean reading and I watching my soap opera, before I said, "Dean?"

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up.

"I know our first priority is to get as far away from Montana as possible," I started hesitantly, "but what happens after that? Where do we go from there?"

"Well, _Sam and I_ are going to find a friend of ours for _you_ to stay with that can teach _you_ to lay low and continue on with _your_ life so _Sam and I_ can keep on doing _our_ jobs," Dean said with heavy emphasis.

"I want to go with you two," I blurted out.

"_What?"_ Dean asked, astonished.

I took a deep breath. "I want to become a hunter," I informed him.

"Look…..Angela, you don't know what you're asking for," Dean told me, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, I do," I insisted. "I _have_ to become a hunter Dean. It was my father's dying wish. He told me to take that box"- I pointed at mu cardboard box in the corner- "and that it would have everything I needed to save others who go through what I went through. Everything I needed to become a hunter. Everything I need to hunt down and destroy the demon who slaughtered my family. It was his _dying wish_ Dean, and I'm going to honor it."

"Damn it Angela!" Dean shouted at me. He jumped to his feet and paced the room, furiously. "You don't want this life! Not any damn part of it! Trust me, I'm living it! It's ugly and bloodied and downright messed up and it keeps you up at night. You. Don't. Want. This!"

"Yes, I do!" I repeated, more vehemently this time. "You think I don't know what I'm getting into? I'm not an idiot Dean! I've seen how the job beat down both of our fathers. It's not an easy life. But I've also seen what happens if no one's around the stop the horrible forces in this world! It's up to people like us to stop it! The people whose lives have been ruined by it, so we can stop it from happening to others!"

"You don't understand what this life does to you!" Dean insisted. He walked up to me and gripped my shoulders hard enough to leave bruises as he stared intensely into my eyes. "You don't know the long term effects! Sure, you've seen it second hand, but it's a whole new thing when it's happening to you Princess!"

"Don't tell me I don't understand!" I snarled, ripping away from his grip. "I know the after effects! I know the consequences! This isn't my first encounter with the supernatural, Dean! Don't you remember?"

I could the memories flying through his mind and I felt my own wheels in my brain begin to turn and bring me back to that day.

* * *

_It was Friday, and Dean and I had ditched school together. It wasn't like we learned anything important there anyway, and my mother was at work (not that she would care anyway, she was one of those weird parents that supported the occasional ditch day) so we were hanging out at my house. We weren't doing anything special. Just hanging out and watching movies._

_ We were in the middle of Braveheart, right at the scene where William Wallace was giving his speech of defiance, when the doorbell rang._

_ I groaned. "I guess I'd better get that," I sighed. _

_ "Well hurry up," Dean told me, not taking his eyes off the screen as he ate a handful of buttery popcorn. "We're at the good part."_

_ I practically ran to the door, opening it to find my neighbor Mrs. Patterson standing on my porch. I felt my heart drop. Mrs. Patterson was around fifty and was always complaining about something- our bushes not being trimmed properly, our leaves blowing into her yard, the television being too loud (which it never was, she just liked an excuse to complain), my family not picking up our paper…the list could go on and on. And the worst thing was that when she did have a complaint, she could go on for HOURS if you let her. And here Dean and I thought we were going to have a nice day. _

_ "Hello Angela darling," she greeted me. I raised an eyebrow. Since when did she call me 'darling'? She _hated_ me. Probably because I didn't put up with her crap, unlike my mother. _

_ "Ummm…hi," I said. "Can I help you?"_

_ "Oh I was baking cookies and I completely forgot I was out of sugar!" she exclaimed. "Silly me! My old brain is giving out on me! I was wondering if I could borrow some?"_

_ So _that_ was why she was being so nice, the old brood wanted something. "Sure," I said. "I'll go get some." _

_I started to shut the door, but Mrs. Patterson put her foot in the door. I looked up at her, not sure if I should be angry or surprised. _

_"Why don't know let me in?" she insisted. "It would be the neighborly thing to do."_

_My skin crawled. Something was wrong. Mrs. Patterson was annoying, but she was never this aggressive. Something dangerous was forming here._

_"No," I said firmly. "You can leave now. Go to another house and get your sugar."_

_I started to shut the door, when Mrs. Patterson banged her fist against the door, making it slam open and me fly backwards and land on the floor. She walked in and stood over me. _

_"Stupid, stupid girl," she snarled. "You should have let me in! I was going to be nice to you, but you've officially pissed me off. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a lack of courtesy."_

_When I looked up at Mrs. Patterson, I let loose a blood curling scream, because it wasn't Mrs. Patterson's brown eyes staring down at me._

_Her eyes were black._

* * *

I was yanked back to the present by the sound of a door opening. Sam walked in, a grocery bag in his hand. He took in the scene in one look and asked, "What's going on?"

Dean glared at me for a moment before turning to Sam and saying, "Angela here says she wants to become a hunter."

Sam reeled. "_What?"_ he exclaimed, shocked. "You have to be joking."

"I'm not," I snapped. I put my hands on my hips and put a hard expression on my face. "I'll become a hunter if it's the last thing I do. So you two can either teach me what you know so I can become the best damn hunter I can be, or I go off and try to figure all this out on my own- probably killing myself in the process."

"Did you just give us an ultimatum?" Dean asked. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should be amused, shocked, or downright pissed.

"Yes," I said, staring at him evenly.

"Angela, you're not right for this life!" Dean snapped. He started pacing again. His expression said he wanted to hit something. "What you know about hunting the supernatural is just a corner of the page! You need to be able squeeze the trigger on something- human resemblance or not- without a moment of hesitation. You need to be able to feel nothing as you plunge a knife into whatever it is you're trying to kill. You need to be able to take a hit and deal one out. You need to be tough, physically and mentally. I'm sorry, but you just don't fit the part Princess."

"How would you know?" I exclaimed. "The last time I saw you, I was sixteen years old. A lot has changed in nine years, so don't for one second think you know me Dean Winchester."

Dean threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of exasperation and let lose a noise that sounded a lot like a growl. Sam looked like he was torn. A part of him understood why I want this because he was in the same shoes as I was, but the other part was telling him I was too delicate for such a hard lifestyle.

"Look, obviously this is a big decision-" I started.

"You think?" Dean snapped.

"-so you don't have to decide right away," I went on, ignoring Dean. "Give me a week. A week to prove myself. To prove I can learn and can handle the lifestyle. If I don't meet your expectations, then so be it. I won't argue."

Dean stopped pacing for a moment and looked at me for a few long seconds before turning to Sam and saying, "I need to talk to you. Outside. Alone."

With that he and Sam walked outside, leaving me inside the room.

I laid down on one of the two beds and smiled. I had them now. I may appear to be nothing but a pretty face, but they'd soon find out just how wrong about me they were.


End file.
